Switched
by 1a2b36
Summary: what would you do if you woke up and found that your gender's just been switched? marth and pit are going to find out soon!
1. Chapter 1

"Awwwww," said Paleutena, "poor Pit

Yes I know the idea's over done but it's still a good one!

0

_Prologue_

"_Awwwww," said Paleutena, "poor Pit. There seems like there's been no excitement in Brawl." She was watching the brawler through a sort of a TV dome. To tell the truth the actual bored one was Paleutena. She missed the pesky angel, but she couldn't call him back. It wouldn't be fair; it was evident that he was bored at Angel Land. There hadn't been any fights and there was nothing to do at all, so when he received the invitation he literally jumped with joy and babbled to Paleutena to let him join. After a few days of this the goddess had finally obliged. Now she thought, "wouldn't it be fun to play a little joke on him to liven him up?" looking through her book of prank spells she thought "It'll be much funnier if his whole dorm was affected." Scrolling down the table of context she found just what she was looking for. "Ah ha! Perfect, a gender switching spell! This'll be great!" she mumbled the spell and smiled a sly grin. _

0

I'm sorry this chapter is ridiculously short, but please understand, I'm juggling a WHOLE lot of stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I guess I better move my butt and actually work on this…

~x~

Sunlight streamed in from the slightly parted curtains and made a line of sunlight on the floor. It just so happened that the room belonged to Marth and Pit and just for some queer reason when they both woke up at 8:00 from the alarm and looked at each other they screamed HARD. Within three minutes everyone on their hallway was awake and burst into their room. For some unnamed (for now but you probably already know) reason they all screamed too, so that soon every fighter in the mansion was awake. Of course they went to see what the commotion was about, and sure enough they screamed too. just then Master Hand busted into the crowd and shouted, "why in the world is everyone screaming at this time of the day?"

"sir-a!!! Something-a happened-a!!!" answered Mario

"well, I can hear that you dimwit!" said M. hand

he pushed himself through the crowd of smashers and then burst out laughing

"THIS ISN'T A LAUGHING MATTER!!!" shouted marth and pit simeltaniously.

"OK, ok. Docter Mario, have a look at them."

"i-a can't-a really-a find-a way-a to-a explain-a it-a."

"well, we can help!" shouted three girl fighters

It was the two princesses and the bounty hunter.

"how-a can-a you-a help-a?"

"we'll make them more decent girls."

"alright-a"

After five more minutes the crowd disputed leaving the girls alone.

"as far as I can tell they haven't changed much except longer hair and boobs, also pit's wings are pinkish."

"well? Get dressed already!!! We're going shopping!"

Pit and marth nodded meekly and crawled out of bed. Both were extremely flustered because they both never had been a girl before. (duh!)

"hurry up!"

Marth went first and closed her (haha) eyes tightly and tried to dress. After failing eight times finally gave up and faced away from the mirror. Her armor felt extremely awkward and heavy, not to mention big. It seemed as if marth had became shorter which was the case because wen hid put on his pants they overlapped his feet.

Pit had an easier time, because her clothes were already fit for a girl. When they were done Peach dragged them both into the mushroom mobile and drove to the nearest shopping mall.

"Marth, you would look good in something other than blue all the time. Same for you Pit, you need to wear some else than white, and you really need to drop wearing a tunic all the time.. I think that pit should have some baby blue or maybe soft pink added to his wardrobe. Marth you should get maybe some brown and some yellow wouldn't hurt." Said Zelda

When they went in the girls were immediately mobbed by hoards of smash fanatics. It was positively scary to be glomped on by screaming fangirls, especially now that they were girls. When they finally escaped Peach dragged them to victoria's secret.

The girls agreed on jobs, Peach and Zelda would choose clothing and Samus would make them wear it. Marth and Pit practically fainted when they saw the stacks of bras. Would they ever make it out alive? They were shamed, a general and a prince, forced to wear girly stuff (even if they had a good reason to).

After what felt like hours the girls were done. But that was only the under garments. The outside was going to be PURE torture. They then dragged Marth and Pit to Banana Republic. They carried stacks of clothing and made the new girls try on everything. It was a never ending cycle, find, like, try, don't like, throw to a distant corner of some part of the universe. After what really was hours they were finally done. Marth got a brown turtle neck sweater, skinny jeans, an autumn themed ornamental scarf, a t-shirt with a cute cupcake on it, a black skirt that flared out, and a hat.

Pit wasn't as lucky, the girls decided to make him their dress up doll. He was forced to get a yellow sundress, three mini-skirts, a tank top, shorts, a pink t shirt, and white gloves like Peach.

Marth and pit thought that that was that, but turns out they had to go to one or two more stores.

"Hair accessories and jewelry! How could you ever forget those? Marth, you need to cut the tiara and where a barrette or two, not to mention a few bracelets. Your arms are like, pitiful! They're way too skinny!!! And you pit! YOU NEED TO START ACCESSORIZING! Rings, bangles, clips, earrings, necklaces!!! YOU NEED TO START WEARING THEM!!! Also, Marth. Did you get your ears piercecd? There's a rumor that you did, because if you did you MUST start using them!!!" and with that lecture Samus dragged them to a random store.

~x~

OK, I'll stop there to give my self a break. Happy Thanksgiving! ya, I'm officially putting this on temp. hiatus… I gotta work on other stuff!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, as I said, supposed to be a hiatus, but people seem to like the story so it's officially on semi-hiatus also I' like to thank for her idea. You can see it in the review page.

~X~

Overwhelmed by their day of shopping Marth and Pit both slumped down into the nearest couch upon entering the mansion and was immediately rewarded by a eardrum shattering screech, "goshdarnit!!!!!!" start acting more like ladies you idiots."

They sat bolt upright and couldn't relax at all for the rest of the day.

They both were deeply relieved when they could finally crawl into bed with any dignity left in them, which means that they both never wanted to relive any day like this one.

~X~

Unaware to them both just down the hall was a schemer, namely Ike. His mind was working hard to figure out a way to get two new girlfriends. 'It wouldn't take much.' He thought, 'just a bit of trickery'

And he formed a somewhat diabolical plan.

All the while he didn't notice he was thinking out loud, and was heard by his roommate Snake. Snake had the brain to keep quiet and not blab out, but as he heard Ike's plan he began to think of one himself, one of equal means.

~X~

The next day began with a heavy rain and roll of thunder. A bad omen.

Marth and pit woke up, both sore from yesterday's trip and dreading today. Choosing their clothes carefully, being aware not to touch any of the stuff they were forced to buy yesterday. They went downstairs and ran back up because of a certain mushroom princess's screech of "Why the hack aren't you wearing the clothes you got yesterday?!!?"

Sadly they put on their lest girly stuff they had which for Marth was the sweater and jeans, yet pit on the other hand looked like a girly girl with shorts and a pink T.

Where were the two schemers when all this happened? Stalking them of course and each chose a different way, a box or hiding behind corners, each were extremely pitiful but in their gloom neither Marth nor Pit noticed.

~X~

Downstairs link and Zelda were sitting on the couch in front of a soap opera Zelda forced link to watch.

"Hey Zell?"

"Ya Link?"

"Don't you think you're getting a little too hard on pit and Marth? I mean, why make them dress up in girl clothes?"

"Common sense link, and if you don't shut up now I'll force you to change into a wolf again and chain you to the flagpole, I'm trying to watch my soap!"

Link didn't say a word for the rest of the day since being a made everything seem giant and scary, not to mention itchy.

~X~

Short, crappy, sucky, time wasting, whatever. I spent a good deal of time writing this that could've been spent on studying for my Chinese exams or midterms. I'm lucky I'm in middle school.


End file.
